


Amor Gignot Amorem

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [6]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mention of a gunshot wound nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Jason meet at a local bookshop and your relationship slowly grows into love as the two of you grow closer together.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Amor Gignot Amorem

The bookshop wasn’t crowded on this particular afternoon when Jason stepped inside. He hadn’t even known this shop was here, and wouldn’t have discovered it if it hadn’t been raining so hard outside. Maybe it was Fate’s way of telling him that he needed to be in this bookshop at this particular point in time. Because today was the day he met you for the very first time. As he wandered through the stacks of used books he paused when his eyes landed on you.

You had been wandering around for the better part of thirty minutes at this point. It hadn’t been raining when you had come into the shop. You weren’t looking for a specific book, you were just curious to see what they had in stock. When it started to rain you had decided to wait it out here. 

This particular bookshop was your refuge from the long days of dealing with Gotham and your job. There was always something new to be discovered and you had grown friendly with the people that worked here. So much so that they called you by name when you entered the shop.

Jason came to a stop beside you and gazed at the shelf, reading over the titles of the books, but not daring to glance at you. You on the other hand had taken notice of the man beside you. You glanced up and saw his black hair with a shock of white in the front. An interesting styling choice, but it suited him.

“Are you looking for something specific?” He finally asked after a few moments of silence.

You looked at him again and found that he had blue eyes. He was handsome, and for a moment you zoned out and completely forgot that he had asked you a question. When reality came crashing back down around you, you cleared your throat and looked away in embarrassment. “I just came in here to browse, I’m a regular. When it started raining I just decided to wait it out.” You looked back at him to see that he was still watching you, “What about you…?” You went to say his name and realized he hadn’t given you one.

“Jason Todd,” he supplied.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” you told him.

“Well I can’t say I came in here with the intent of perusing the bookshelves, in fact I had no idea this place even existed,” he confessed to you. “I came in escaping the rain.”

You hummed and moved a little ways down the stacks, “Since you’re here would you like some recommendations?” You wanted to keep talking to him, but weren’t sure how to keep the conversation flowing.

He agreed and you led him around the store showing him books which he held onto. You were surprised to see him holding onto them all, but you didn’t say anything. When the rain slowed to a drizzle the two of you made your way to the counter to pay for the books. Jeanie was behind the counter on this particular day and greeted you warmly. She eyed Jason who was standing a little bit behind you.

You paid and stepped out of the way to let Jason approach the counter. Waiting patiently he and Jeanie made small talk, you sometimes interjecting when she said something that included you. Once she was done ringing him up the two of you exited the shop together. “So how do I get in contact with you to discuss the books once I’m done?” He asked as the two of you waited on the corner for a taxi to come by.

Pulling out a piece of paper you scribbled your number down and handed it over just as he hailed a cab for you. “Have fun with those,” you said as you went to get in the cab.

A few days after meeting Jason you received a text from an unknown number.

 **Unknown:** I just finished three out of the eight books that I bought, and I’m halfway through the second.

 **Unknown:** This is Jason btw

You smiled and bit your lip as you contemplated what to say in response.

 **Y/N:** How are you reading that fast?! It’s been three days!

 **Jason:** I can’t put them down! I think you got me addicted to them

 **Y/N:** Well I’m happy to be of service introducing you to new books like this. I have more recommendations if you want them.

 **Jason:** Can I call?

You hesitated, but told him it was okay. A moment later your phone buzzed revealing Jason’s name. “Hello?”

“Hey, so I gotta know what happens to this assassin person. I mean this is only the first out of what? Seven books long? I only bought the first one in the series, but I am seriously considering going out and getting the rest of them tonight.”

You glanced at the clock on your bedside table and laughed, “Jason, it’s nearly midnight, I think it’s going to be hard to find a book store open this late. You can always go out tomorrow and get the rest of them.”

He made a sound of despair, “I know I’m going to finish this book tonight and all I want to do is pick up the next one.” You had been exactly where Jason was before. Sometimes you bought the other books because you had a gut feeling that you were going to enjoy the series that much. “At least tell me this gets a happy ending.”

“My lips are sealed,” you told him. “I’m not going to spoil the book for you, sorry.” He growled and that made you laugh harder, “You’ll be fine, Jason. It’s only a few hours, if you can’t wait that long then you my friend have a problem.”

“It’s your fault,” he said in a sulky tone.

“My fault!” You cried out. “How is this my fault?”

“I bought the book because you recommended it and now I’m addicted!”

“Hey, I didn’t force you to buy it,” you were grinning widely at this, it was kind of fun seeing someone else in the same predicament that you found yourself in often. At least this series was released in full, you were curious to see how he would be if he had to wait an entire year for another book to be released.

“I’m glad that you’re finding my pain amusing,” you could hear a page flip and then it slapped shut. “I won’t have any sympathy for you when you find a series and call me because you can’t finish it since you don’t have the other books.”

That made you snort, “I am a seasoned reader, I can handle anything at this point.”

“Oh? Are you lying to me? Because I’m pretty sure that even the most seasoned readers still have to deal with this crushing blow when all you have is one book to read and you have to wait to get the others.”

“All right, you win,” you confessed. “I still have to deal with the pain of not being able to pick the next book up in a series.” 

The two of you continued to chat for a couple more hours. Jason was constantly trying to get you to tell him spoilers, but you wouldn’t budge. You told him that he should just wait and read the book to know what happened. Around two in the morning is when you started to yawn and conversation slowed down. You didn’t want to hang up, but you knew you needed your sleep and so did Jason.

Before he hung up he asked if you wanted to meet him for coffee the following afternoon and you agreed.

From that moment on you and Jason started to form a relationship with one another, starting as friends and developing into something more. It wasn’t a shock to anyone that knew the two of you, both of you were practically attached at the hip at this point. He was either at your apartment or you were at his until you moved full time into his home.

You got to meet his family, you hadn’t realized when you met that Jason was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. When it did hit, you were thrown through a loop for a moment. “Wait, hold on, back up. You’re Bruce Wayne’s son?!”

Jason rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gave a shy smile, “Well I mean, I kinda thought you knew. I don’t exactly hide it since I’m almost always in the papers whenever there’s an event going on.”

Alfred, Bruce’s butler and grandfather-like figure to Jason and his brothers, called you one afternoon to invite you to dinner. He said and you could quote this, “Master Jason will never get around to it. He’s stubborn and if I don’t do this now Master Dick will show up at your apartment unannounced.”

Jason was not happy that Alfred and the others had gone behind his back like that, but you managed to calm him down. “I’m glad he called, I want to meet your family. And maybe once I meet them, they’ll leave you alone about seeing me.”

He scoffed, “It’ll only get worse.” He leaned his forehead against yours, “Promise me you won’t go running for the hills when you meet them.”

You laughed and ruffled his hair, “I would never leave you, Jay.” You kissed his cheek and went to get ready for dinner.

That night was interesting. Bruce was much like you expected, quiet, reserved, and very observant. Dick was happy and excitable, but there was a pain in his eyes that you sometimes saw in Jason’s. Tim was a trip, he was smart and had a dry sense of humor that made you laugh. Damian appeared to be a little asshole. You had heard stories of the blood son of Bruce Wayne, but you saw through the act to the person underneath the indifference.

After dinner and thousands of questions about how you met and what Jason was like when he wasn’t grouchy, your boyfriend stole you away and showed you his childhood bedroom. “It looks like you,” you said as you moved over to a bookshelf that housed a bunch of classics on it.

Jason wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “So do you want to run screaming for the hills yet?”

You shook your head vehemently, “Nope. You’re stuck with me, Todd.”

“Good,” he whispered against your head as he continued to let you inspect his room.

Six months into the relationship is when you found out that Jason was Red Hood and the rest of his family was fondly known around Gotham as the “BatFam”. You had received a call from Dick telling you that you needed to get to the manor, that something had happened to Jason. Your heart had sank and you quickly gathered some things that you or Jason would need and headed there.

Never in your wildest dreams did you think that Jason was Red Hood. You knew he worked late hours some nights, but you had always assumed he was just dedicated to his job like Bruce was. When you had gotten to the manor Alfred had led you to the study, you begged Alfred to take you to Jason figuring he would be in his old bedroom.

Instead, Alfred led you below the mansion into the Batcave. You felt like you weren’t breathing and that time had stopped altogether as you took it in. “This way,” Alfred quietly prompted you.

“I told you I’m fine!” Hearing Jason’s voice broke whatever spell the Batcave had you under and your eyes flew to his figure laying on what appeared to be a hospital bed. “I’ve been shot before.”

“Jason Peter Todd!” You shouted, making his eyes go wide and snap over to you. “You were shot?!”

Dick cleared his throat and backed away giving you space to approach Jason. “Y/N, it’s not as bad as it looks, I promise.”

“Not as bad as it looks?!” You were sure you looked hysterical. “First I get a call late at night telling me that you’ve been hurt, then I come to the freaking Batcave, and now you’ve been shot?!” You pinched the bridge of your nose, “When were you planning on telling me this?”

“That I’d been shot or that I was Red Hood?”

“Either one,” you ground out.

“I’ll give you all some privacy,” Bruce said before turning and ushering the others out, there were some complaints, but they were quieted down with a single look from Bruce and Alfred both. The other men knew that you and Jason needed some private time together.

Jason took your hands in his and squeezed them, “I was planning on telling you soon, and I’m not just saying that to placate you. We’ve been together for six months now and I love you. I want you to be in my life for a long time to come. I was hoping to tell you under better circumstances than this, something less scary and stressful for you, but sometimes things work out differently than you plan them.”

You sniffled, not realizing that you were crying some, “I love you too. I was so scared that something had happened, that you were dying.”

“Yeah I already did that and I don’t plan on doing it again any time soon,” he said and then cringed when he saw the look on your face. “That’s harder to explain, can it wait for another time?” You nodded your head, you figured that would be a touchy subject for him to broach and would respect his wishes.

“Will you be all right then? I mean, getting shot isn’t fun but nothing major went wrong right?” You saw the bandage on his left shoulder, and saw a dime sized red spot in the center. He must have been in some pain.

He kissed the back of your hand, “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

You pulled a chair over to the bed and listened to him talk about how Bruce had adopted him and how he had become the next Robin after Dick had given it up. He talked briefly about how he died saying that it had been his end as Robin before coming back as Red Hood. As he talked Bruce watched the two of them sitting there, lost in his own thoughts about his son. He watched you cling to Jason and how at ease Jason was in your presence.

“It’s not nice to spy, Master Bruce,” Alfred whispered as he stepped up next to the boy he had raised.

Bruce glanced at Alfred, “I just wanted to make sure they were both all right. I know that this can’t be easy for Y/N, and Jason must be stressed. I just needed to be here in case they needed something.”

Alfred smiled and patted Bruce on the shoulder before turning and going back to the three men waiting in the study to see what was happening between you and Jason.

A year and a half had passed since you had met Jason at the bookshop and you couldn’t have been happier. Sure you and Jason had issues like any other couple, but you could honestly say that you loved him just as much as you did earlier on in your relationship. You even grew closer to his family and would sometimes come over and sit with Damian or Tim when the others were out patrolling.

It worried you when Jason came home bruised and bloodied, but he would kiss you and promise that it was nothing serious. You trusted Jason and you loved that he was out there protecting innocent people. 

Tonight was a gala event for Wayne Enterprises. They were raising money for hospitals and various charities. You had been to several of these before and this one was no different. You talked with other big wigs that worked with Bruce while Jason made small talk with big donors. Damian tended to stick by you when Jason was pulled away for business related matters. You didn’t mind the parties, but they did get tedious after a while.

“I think I’m going to go to the kitchen for a reprieve,” you told Damian. “Wanna come with me?”

He shrugged and the two of you made your way to the kitchen together. The caterers greeted you with friendly smiles and a few hellos. You felt more at ease back here where it wasn’t expected of you to actually make small talk with anyone. Damian seemed to relax a little as well.

Not ten minutes after the two of you had snuck away Jason found you and loosened his tie, “Damian, Bruce is looking for you. There are some people that want to meet you.”

Damian rolled his eyes and reluctantly left the safety of the kitchen. “He seems thrilled,” you said as you watched the youngest Wayne leave.

“Eh, he’ll live,” Jason took your hand and tugged you from the kitchen. He led you out into the gardens where there were lights set up but no one around to enjoy them. “I thought you might want some fresh air,” he pulled you in his arms and the two of you swayed to the music drifting out through the open windows of the room where the party was going on.

“To be honest I hate coming to these things,” you admitted. “They were fun at first, but now the conversations are just the same thing over and over again.”

Jason spun you around and then carefully pulled you back into his arms, “Welcome to the life of one of the Wayne kids. I think Tim and Dick are really the only ones that tolerate them. Tim because he was born into this lifestyle and Dick because he’s just good with people.”

“And why do you hate them? You seem to navigate them very well,” you looked at him with a smirk on your face.

He narrowed his eyes at you and gently pinched your side, “I hate the small talk. I learned how to fake it for Bruce’s sake.” The song changed and Jason pulled you over to a stone bench for a little break and to give you some time off your feet. “Y/N, there’s something I want to ask you.” You looked over at Jason expectantly, he was fidgeting nervously, “I was thinking about us and how far we’ve come since we met in that bookshop on that rainy day. I’m glad I met you, I’m glad it was raining cats and dogs because it led me to you.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, “I’m glad it was raining that day too because I got the pleasure of seeing you whine about a book you were reading.”

“Hardy har-har,” he said. “But in all seriousness, I love you, Y/N. I didn’t ever really think I would have this, or get a chance to have this when I died and even when I came back. I like who I am with you and I never want to go a day without seeing your beautiful face.” He slipped on the stone bench onto one knee and your breath caught in your throat. “So Y/N Y/L/N, will you do me the honors of marrying me?”

Tears filled your eyes and you nodded your head, “Yes, yes I’ll marry you!”

Jason picked you up and spun you around. There was cheering behind you as the boys rushed out and joined in on the hug. Bruce and the others following suit and congratulating the two of you on your engagement.

News spread quickly that you and Jason were now engaged. It was all anyone in Gotham could talk about for a while. When you and Jason did get married it was a small service filled with friends and family. 

Jason slowly stopped going out on patrols as much because he wanted to be with you more and the two of you even opened up your own little bookstore like the one where you had met. Life with Jason was like a dream and you woke up each day glad that you had met him and got to spend the rest of your life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Amor Gignit Amorem is Latin for Love Begets Love.


End file.
